


L’amante dell’ombra

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ombra e sabbia [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Night, Married Sex, PWP, Shadow - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nella prima notte di nozze tra Shikamaru e Temari è l'ombra a farla da padrone.





	L’amante dell’ombra

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest:  
> Naruto; ShikamaruNara/Temari; Prima notte di nozze.

L’amante dell’ombra

Una mano d’ombra le accarezzò la coscia muscolosa, un’altra le accarezzò gli slip muovendo le dita oscure abbastanza da renderla umida, una terza mano le passò sotto la veste stringendole il seno, un’altra ancora le slacciò la cintura rosso sangue.

Temari premette la testa contro il cuscino, sporgendo il collo su cui si adagiò un’altra mano d’oscurità, che le sfiorò il lobo dell’orecchio lì dove c’era un diamante che decorava il suo orecchino d’oro.

La giovane del villaggio della sabbia boccheggiò, le gote arrossate, alzò le braccia e con una mano si slacciò i codini biondi e la scese, fino a mordersi il pollice per soffocare i gemiti.

Un’ennesima mano d’ombra scivolò lungo il letto e le accarezzò l’altro braccio, scivolando dal gomito fino alla fine dell’avambraccio, le dita d’ombra sul seno strusciarono sul suo capezzolo turgido, mentre la mano d’oscurità s’infiltrava sotto i suoi slip, penetrandola con due dita.

Temari gemette di piacere, incidendo con i denti nella carne del pollice lasciando i segni, mentre con l’altra mano stringeva con foga il lenzuolo verde scuro.

Shikamaru, i cui lunghi capelli neri sciolti gli ricadevano sulle spalle muscolose, muoveva velocemente le dita, teneva le braccia incrociate al petto e con una serie di movimenti scattanti manovrava le diverse braccia e mani d’ombra, le faceva allungare su di lei, avvolgendola.

Temari sporse il bacino, puntellandosi con i piedi sul letto facendolo cigolare, il suo vestito a pezzo unico color zucchero scivolò sul letto. Una mano d’ombra la penetrò anche da dietro, mentre quella che l’aveva presa da davanti aggiunse un terzo dito.

Shikamaru strinse le gambe, sentiva il proprio membro eccitato pulsare, il suo corpo ignudo era teso e coperto di sudore. Le piante dei suoi piedi aderivano completamente al pavimento di legno.

Temari spalancò la bocca, le labbra arrossate e urlò di piacere, mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo. Le mani oscure si ritirarono, mentre Shikamaru la raggiungeva e si sedeva accanto a lei.

“S-sei il solito… stratega… Hai voluto ‘espugnarmi’ prima di possedermi” sussurrò.

Shikamaru si piegò in avanti e chiuse gli occhi, baciandola delicatamente.

“Ammettilo. Nessun altro avrebbe potuto darti una prima notte di nozze come questa” disse roco, mentre lei gli avvolgeva le braccia intorno al collo. Il respiro di entrambi era irregolare e così anche il loro battito cardiaco.

< In realtà ho voluto farlo perché volevo prepararti bene prima di farti mia, amore mia > pensò. Le posò un bacio sulla fronte accaldata.

Temari gli strusciò il naso sul collo e lo leccò.

“Pronto per il secondo round?” soffiò con voce seducente. Si deterse le labbra piene e accaldate con la lingua, inumidendole di saliva.

“Mai stato più pronto di così” rispose Shikamaru con un tono di sfida. La baciò nuovamente, intrecciando le loro lingue, mozzandosi il fiato a vicenda, strusciando l’uno contro l’altro. Con movimenti studiati la spogliò, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lei, stringendole i fianchi con le ginocchia.

Le ombre di tutta la stanza tremavano, si allungavano e si deformavano, alcune di esse ricoprirono completamente il grande ventaglio di lei.


End file.
